


Couple Sweaters

by xserenity



Series: Dressing Dick Grayson [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Boyfriends, Couple Sweaters, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jason doesn't want to, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: When matching shirts became a thing, Jason thought it was stupid. Then they came out with couple shirts which was even more ridiculous. He never thought that one day he’d be wearing one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, part 4 - couple shirts, well sweaters in this case.
> 
> Note: Sweater idea is based off my other story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8185013  
> Not really required to read :) (But think of it as pre-established relationship)

“You know. I take it back. I’ll wear one of your shirts. It’ll just stretch and _maybe_ rip at the pits.” Jason said, crossing his arms against his chest as he narrowed his eyes at the shorter male, staring back into deep blue eyes.

“No.” 

“But Dick – “ Jason protested. 

“No Jason.” Dick’s tone was stern, leaving no room for argument.

“I really don’t want to wear that,” Jason sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Well I bought it for you. Plus you said you’d let me pick out things for you to wear.” 

“I said only if I approve and I don’t approve this.” The younger vigilante pointed his finger at the offending sweater Dick was holding in his hands. 

“Its money spent,” Dick tried pleading his case. 

“Not like you don’t have a shit load of cash already.” 

“You’re wearing it.” 

“No Dickiebird. I am not.” No way in hell was he going to wear _that_ out in public. 

The older male puffed up his cheeks, frustrated and clenched his fingers, nails digging deep into the sweater in his hands. “I went through a lot of trouble getting these. You’re wearing it.” 

“Fuck no Dick.” 

“Jason – “ 

“No.” 

“It’s not even that bad.” 

Okay. Point taken. It might not be as bad as Jason was making it out to be by throwing a mini tantrum but he seriously didn’t want to be caught wearing something so embarrassing, especially in public. Not as if strangers would care, but well, Jason cared. “Still not wearing it.” 

So _maybe_ he shouldn’t have been mouthing off to Dick and instead, let him down a little more gently because the Boy Wonder was wearing a look of gloom on his face. Lips pressed into a thin line as blue eyes cast downwards; a heavy breath escaped from Dick. “…Fine.” 

Giving up in defeat, Dick turned on his heel, back faced to Jason and headed towards the bedroom. They are a couple and it wasn’t rare that they would argue; sometimes over serious subjects and other times, measly things but this one was just stupid and Jason couldn’t bare seeing the hurt look on his face. 

He was going to regret this. 

“Baby, wait.” Jason lunged forward and grabbed onto Dick’s arm, pulling him to a stop. 

“What?” He responded in annoyance, and didn’t bother to look back at his lover, completely avoiding his gaze. 

 _Fuck._ He really didn’t want to do this but for Dick… he’ll do it. “I-I’ll wear it.” 

Dick’s ears perked up at that answer and he spun around, his eyes meeting with Jason, twinkling blue eyes lighting up with excitement. _Oh no._ “Really?” 

The fucking manipulative bastard. 

Jason wanted to run his palm across his face; knew that he fell directly into this trap. _Fuck._ But he couldn’t take back his word now. “Ugh…yeah. But can I wear a jacket over it?” 

“It’s a sweater. So no you can’t cover it.” 

"That makes no sense and its cold outside.” He was willing to try whatever he can to at least cover up the front. 

“It’s not _that_ cold. You can wear a scarf. Muffler actually. Don’t you dare cover the front!” Dick said, wagging a finger at him. 

“God you are so bossy today.” 

“Hey. You agreed.” He smirked. 

“Ugh. Okay. So I did. I just don’t want to.” Jason grumbled; even though he was giving up in defeat, he was still complaining like a child. 

There was a moment of silence. “…Do you really hate it that much?” Fuck, that dejected look in his eyes was killing him and Jason knew that Dick knows what he does to him when he curls his pretty pink lips into a freaking pout and batting his eyelashes while gorgeous eyes got all misty. _So. Damn. Cute._ Stop it Dick. 

Jason paused for a moment to think about that; contemplating on his answer since it would determine the outcome. "No... I don’t. It’s just… I don’t know, embarrassing?” 

“Oh. I thought it was cute...” Dick turned the sweater in his hand and stared at the front, running his fingers across the printed lettering “It’s…special.” The corner of his lips curved into a soft smile. 

That smile made his heart clench because he knew exactly what the man was thinking of. 

“I don’t hate it Dick,” he sighed. “It’s, as you said, it’s special. It’s just, not us? Plus I’m really not the type to wear such things.” 

"Tim and Conner wear it." 

"Because those two are mushy lovebirds and the clone basically does whatever Tim asks him to do. He's so whipped." Jason stated. 

Lifting his head up, Dick grinned at the other male. "And you're not?" 

Whoa okay. Time for Jason to play defense. "Hey! I am so not! You don't have a hold over me Dickiebird. Much to your surprise, I’d say you’re the whipped one.” 

Dick hummed to that idea and chuckled. 

"Whatever you say Jay,” he sang playfully. 

"I’m only stating the truth babe. Don't deny it." 

Jason gripped the older man’s wrist, jerking him forward, causing Dick to trip on his foot and fall into his arms. He pulled their bodies close, chests flushed against each other. The younger man teasingly trailed his hand down Dick’s sides, soft touches sending shivers crawling down his spine. He gripped his lover’s hip, firm, and gave a gentle squeeze. Dick gasped, a sweet sound that was music to Jason. The shorter male chuckled at his advances. 

"Uh huh." The dork was smiling wide, pearly whites showing.  Standing up on his tip toes – Jason couldn’t help but grin because it was so fucking adorable – Dick curled his arms around the taller man's neck and pressed their lips together.

\--------- 

Jason found himself at the city’s’ fair the next day with Dick. They had planned this, well, actually Dick planned it since it was his idea. The man was so intent on coming here considering this festival was only in town for a few weeks. 

The Red Hood wasn't a big fan of crowds, much less being stuck in it and being forced to stand in long lines for rides. If he had a choice he wouldn't even be here but Dick was very convincing with his puppy dog eyes. 

And God.  Maybe he really is _whipped_. 

Because why would he even be here if he didn't like fairs? 

 _Fuck_. 

"Jay! Let's go on that!" Dick was so giddy, like he was some kid high on sugar. Or maybe he was just high on his sugary cereal that he ate this morning. 

Following the path of where Dick's finger was pointing to, green eyes fell upon a roller coaster that had loops and drops and an extremely long line. A line he really didn't want to stand in but knew he'd have to. 

"Really?" 

"Yes really. Now let's go!" 

He felt a hand slip into his own, lacing their fingers together. 

In the end, as much as he protested, they went on multiple different rides together, ranging from roller coasters to those crazy spinning ones like that damn teacup that made Jason want to vomit. Not to mention, every fucking ride had stupid lines because the place was packed with people and Jason hated people. 

Though, he had to admit the overall experience wasn't _so_ bad. 

He got to cuddle with Dick as they waited in said stupid lines. The shorter male would hug him tight, sticking like an octopus with arms curling up around his back, head tucked under his chin and cheek resting in the crook of Jason’s neck. Talking about nothing and everything as Jason listened and breathed in the musky scent of his shampoo, fingers massaging the lines of his lower back, tracing small circles. 

Sometimes they'd just hold hands, uttering a few comments here and there, or people watching as the colorful citizens of Gotham City walked passed. Other times Dick would bump their shoulders together, leaning against Jason and rested his head on his shoulder. 

Or the many times he'd pull Jason’s long arms and wrap himself in his boyfriends’ warmth, back pressed to a strong, muscular chest, fitting perfectly into his arms like a puzzle piece. The taller man would rest his chin on his tousled yet soft raven hair and every so often, pressed sweet kisses against the back of his nape, decorating the luscious golden skin with small pink blemishes. 

God they were behaving like those _embarrassing_ teenage couples but Jason honestly didn't care because he loved feeling Dick's warmth. 

After having gone on enough rides and successfully not puking (thanks to their rigorous vigilante activities), they decided to get some food, the hunger finally setting in. Though Dick couldn’t quite decide where to start as he wanted to eat everything this place had to offer. 

"Just pick a place?" Jason suggested as he was lead through the crowd, passing by the various food stalls.  

"But I don't know where," Dick mumbled, squeezing Jason's hand and turned to look at the other. 

Jason blinked and let out a soft sigh. " _Okay._ Well what are you feeling?" 

Dick hummed to himself, eyes gazing around as he observed each of the booths, searching for something that would pop out to him.  And then something clicked.

"Chili dogs.” 

Brows rose in confusion. "Chili dogs?" Jason asked. He honestly wasn’t expecting Dick to pick his favorite food out of everything. Not that it should come as a surprise because they’d gone out for chili dogs plenty of times. 

Dick nodded, grinning. "Yep. Chili dogs. You _love_ them." 

Jason smiled. "Aren't you a sweetheart?" He bent down and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. "Chili dogs it is." 

While they waited in line to order their food - which thankfully was not ridiculously long like some others though sadly, _still long_ \- they heard their name being called. 

"Dick!" That voice sounded an awful lot like Tim. 

And when the person in question approached them, it was indeed Tim. But not just Tim by himself.  Nope. He was with the Superboy, the boyfriend.  Most likely on a date judging by how their outfits matched. _Wow._ They color coordinated, red and black. _Holy fuck._ Both were dressed in fitted black pants, some form of black shoes, and red and black shirts. Well, clone boy wore a black t-shirt with a red sweater while Tim did the opposite, red shirt with a black flannel. _What the actual fuck._ How nerdy could these two get? 

Though Jason shouldn't be judging considering... 

"Whoa! Are you two wearing a couples shirt or uh sweater?" Tim’s eyes were wide and his jaw dropped in shock once he was standing just a few feet in front of his older brothers.

So yeah. They were totally wearing a _couples sweater_ which is what they had been arguing about yesterday. 

"Hey to you too Tim," Dick commented, smiling innocently, acting as if Tim hadn’t just asked him a very obvious question. 

"Uh yeah hi Dick." Tim said still quite flabbergasted. "I never would have thought you'd wear one. Okay wait. I know you would wear one but I didn't think that Jason would agree to wear one!" He shifted his gaze over to the taller of the two and stared at him in awe. 

"Same," Kon piped in, having to give his one cent. 

Jason rolled his eyes and scoffed. "The boy wonder convinced me."

 _God_. Jason really was whipped. He literally just admitted in a roundabout way that Dick did indeed have his pretty fingers wrapped around him, after having fully denied it yesterday. He was fucked. Had been fucked since the day they started dating. 

This was all Dick’s fault and really, he could have said no but Wonder Boy worked his magic. Jason was also betting on not running into anyone he knew here, but of course, fate was never that nice to him. 

"Of course he did. Knowing you, you'd probably burn it." Tim poked.

Nope. The third boy wonder does not get to tease him about this. "At least we look better than you guys." Cause fuck, at least their sweaters had meaning unlike the matching idiots over there; not that Tim and Kon would know what it really meant. Or anyone else because it was really just a thing between them. 

Tim gasped, appalled.  "Hey!!" 

" _Jason_ ,” Dick interjected before things got too heated. “It's cool. I think we look cute." 

Jason stared at him like he was crazy. " _Cute?_ If anyone is cute, you are. I'm more like...what, handsome?" 

Dick laughed and poked his cheek. "Okay Mr. Handsome." 

Tim made a face of disgust and rolled his eyes at that gesture. "Alright. They're flirting and we're leaving." Good because things were getting awkward here and Jason would very much like his alone time with Dick back. 

"I'll see you two later." Tim grabbed Kon's hand and quickly disappeared back into the crowd, as if they were never there in the first place.

Jason breathed out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Thank god that was over. “Never would have thought we'd run into them. Thought he was at the Titans Towers." Jason turned to face his boyfriend, gazing down at the older male as blue eyes met his. 

"He was. Guess he came back for this fair?" 

"Guess so. I told you people would make fun of this." 

"Hey! It's not bad..." Dick pouted, defending himself and looked down at his sweater.  

"Just cheesy." 

Dick groaned. "I guess..." 

"Just letting you know I'm not wearing this out in public again.  But…well I don't mind wearing it at home. Well maybe we could wear it to piss Bruce off. Though you in my clothes would probably piss Bruce off more. _Oh God._ We need to do that someday. I can’t believe we’ve never done this before and we’ve been dating for years."

Jason was getting excited about the thought of sending Dick to the manor in his clothes after a night of amazing sex and possibly giving Bruce a moment of freak out at seeing how wrecked his golden boy looked. He knows that Bruce wasn't as convinced about their relationship as he made it out to be when they told him. He hasn’t accepted it completely yet but he wasn't totally against it. Which okay, was a good thing because his disapproval would break Dick’s heart. But Jason knows the man doesn't like the idea that they sleep together. He’s noticed that every time Bruce secretly catches a hickey on Dick, his eyes seem to linger on it just a little too long and his face would fall into a permanent scowl for the day. 

"Babe. I don't think I want to get lectured by Bruce. He's going to talk to me about indecency and a bunch of other crap I don't want to hear." 

"Or he'll just awkwardly avoid you for a week as he tries to cleanse his brain of images of us fuc-" 

Dick slapped him on the chest. "Hey!" The younger yelped at the sudden strike. 

"Language Jason." 

"I'm not Damian." 

The shorter male huffed and pinched his arm. "I know that." Jason grinned, loved how easily he could get a reaction out of Dick. “Though we could piss Damian off too?” 

“He would just attempt to stab you instead. Stop trying to pick fights. I don’t want to see you bleeding.” 

“Okay fine. We’ll leave Demon Spa-“ Dick glared at him and Jason quickly corrected himself. “I mean- baby bats is out. But Bruce…” 

“No!” Dick protested. 

Jason rolled his eyes, snorting. “Fine.” He was definitely going to piss Bruce off even if Dick didn’t agree.

Dick poked him in the arm rather than pinch him, trying to get his attention back. "Also we're almost up to order. The original?"

"Yep... Don't forget the fries." 

Dick nodded and stepped up to the register to give the cashier their order. Jason stood to his side and stared at his lover, observing Dick's sweater and the words printed on the front before looking back at his own.  

As much as Jason acted like he hated it, he honestly didn't really because these sweaters reminded him of that day. The day they realized that maybe there could be something between them, a tiny spark that ignited the flame towards a future relationship – this current relationship. Jason smiled at that thought. He never would have thought Dick would have went and printed those words out. 

On Dick's – _Princess_ was written across his chest with a half lined heart shape on the right side.  

On his own – _Prince Charming_ was written in the same spot with a half heart on his the left side.  

Together, the heart was complete. 

It was cheesy and a little embarrassing... _Okay_ really embarrassing because Dick was actually wearing something with the word Princess on it and he didn’t care. Not that he seemed to care about his attire, but he really seemed to like it and if he was happy then Jason was fine with it. 

Though honestly for him, he really wasn't brave enough to wear it out again. Once is good enough. 

"Jay." Dick called, pulling him out of his trance. 

"Hm?" 

"I got our number. Let's go wait over there for our food." Dick stepped off to the side and walked over to the group of people that were waiting for their order. 

Suddenly, he just really wanted to kiss the idiot. Huddling up to his side, Jason snaked an arm around his waist and brought his other free hand up, gently brushing aside Dick's bangs. Bright blue eyes stared at him, a soft smile gracing his lips. 

God. He was so grateful for Dick. He honestly didn’t deserve him at all, but here he was, with Dick at his side. A hand caressed the older man’s cheek and Jason kissed his lover, chaste and soft, could feel how chapped his lips were from the cool weather. He pulled back slightly and hovered above his lips, warm breath tickling him. "I love you.” It was soft, almost a whisper. 

Dick smiled brightly and brought their foreheads together, pressing gently. "Love you too." 

He kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to attempt a Halloween one next!


End file.
